villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kano
Kano is the treacherous, arrogant and crude leader of the Black Dragon Clan, and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He holds a sick infatuation with Sonya Blade (much to her disgust). He is also a supporting antagonist in the 1st Mortal Kombat game, a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat II, a major antagonist in 3''-''Armageddon, an anti-villain in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, one of the supporting antagonists (along with Noob Saibot and Mileena) in Mortal Kombat 9 and a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat X. Biography ??? Powers and Abilities Kano is a deadly adversary due to his resourcefulness, his master manipulation & opportunistic tactics. He engages in fights when the odd are in his favor. He tends to use other members of his team (Tasia, Jarek, Tremor, No Face & BD Thugs/Mercenaries) to wear down his opposition, so he can have the advantage in a fight. Whether he is wearing you down for the advantage or forced to fight right away, Kano is an extremely adept hand-to-hand fighter and also displays great prowess with knives, particularly his signature weapon: a pair of butterfly knives. Kano has proven to be a challenge for even more skilled fighter. In addition to his skills, Kano has had several cybernetic upgrades throughout his body, particularly his Cybernetic Eye, which he can omit a laser beam from. Another of Kano's special moves is his ability to tuck into a cannonball and propel himself toward his opponents. Kano is also shown to be incredibly strong and powerful, as he can punch through a person body. He is even capable to punching through metal, ripping out vital organs, ripping off someone's head, and even rip out an entire skeleton out of his opponent with his bare hands. Relations Allies * Black Dragon (Jarek, Tasia, No-Face, Kabal, Kira, BD Mercenaries & BD Thugs) * Shao Kahn (killed by Raiden and the Elder Gods, revived in MK 11) * Shang Tsung * Sindel * Smoke * Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) * Noob Saibot * Tanya * D'Vorah * Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game, revived in MK 11) * Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) * Motaro (killed by Raiden in MK 2011) * Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in MKX comics) * Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) * Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) * Havik * Rain * Chaosrealmers * Shinnok * Skarlet * Tarkata * Triborg * Tremor (formerly) * Goro * Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie, and Jacqui in MKX comics) * Shokan (formerly) * Sheeva (formerly) * Ermac (formerly) * Reptile (formerly) * Saurian (formerly) * Erron Black (formerly) * Geras * Kronika Enemies * Earthrealm heroes * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Nightwolf * Sonya Blade * Kurtis Stryker * Johnny Cage * Kabal (formerly) * Kotal Kahn * Saurian * Shokan * Sheeva * Ermac * Ferra & Torr * Reptile * Erron Black * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Li Mei * Bo' Rai Cho * Special Forces * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs Quotes Trivia *Kano bears some resemblance to the Terminator and Ed Boon stated that his design was based on the T-800's appearance in Terminator 2, when the Terminator's face skin is peeled off, revealing his mechanical face. *When Kano faced the Flash, he stated that he would give Kabal a run for his money. *His fatality in UMK3, where he reached down the opponent's mouth and pulled out their skeleton, was listed number 6 on Screwattacks' list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *In the games, Kano was originally intended to be Asian, but Trevor Goddard's portrayal of Kano as Australian in the Mortal Kombat movie was well liked by the developers, who incorporated aspects of it into subsequent games. *A cyborg heavily based on Kano appears at the Bad Anon meeting in the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph. *Kano is also the moniker of a well-known UK grime MC. *Kano was mostly bald in the digitized Mortal Kombat games. Navigation pl:Kano Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Crime Lord Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Amoral Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Mutilators Category:On & Off Category:Pawns Category:Thief Category:Revived Category:Parents Category:Rapists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Perverts Category:Blackmailers Category:Dark Knights Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Sadomasochists Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Conspirators Category:Envious Category:Scapegoat Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Enigmatic Category:Torturer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Malefactors